jatuh cinta nanodayo
by Kyouki no Sakka
Summary: "apa kakak ... pernah jatuh cinta?" bruuuusssshh! "Shin-chan! main one-on-one yuk!" author gk bisa bikin summary. kalo gk tertarik, klik tombol back. okay?


**JATUH CINTA NANODAYO**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no Baasuke bukan punya saya, Kurobas punya mas Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

_**"Selamat bagi cancer! Karena cancer menduduki peringkat paling atas!"**_** kata pembawa acara "oha-asa".**

**Lelaki berambut ijo itu menyeringai, dia menyesap tehnya. Dia senang karena zodiaknya menduduki peringkat pertama. Dia tak sabar menunggu kebahagiaan apa yang menunggunya hari ini. apakah bocoran lucky itemnya untuk sebulan kedepan? Atau ada orang yang salah kirim uang senilai 1 milyar kerumahnya? Oh, atau, di'tembak' oleh lelaki yang selama ini disukainya? Midorima mimisan memikirkan itu. membuat kedua orangtuanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku anaknya.**

**Tunggu dulu. **

**Di'tembak' oleh lelaki yang disukainya?**

**Lelaki yang disukainya.**

**Lelaki.**

**LELAKI.**

**Asdfghjklzxcvbnmpoiuytrewq! Midorima yang sudah tsundere stadium 4, ternyata juga H*m*?! Sadar Midorima! Istigfar! Nyebuut!**

** "Kak!" sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunannya yang *piiiiip* itu.**

** "apa nanodayo?" jawab Midorima setengah hati.**

** "aku mau tanya."**

** "tanya apa nanodayo?"**

** "apa kakak ... pernah jatuh cinta?"**

**Bruuuusshhh! Teh yang baru pindah kemulut Midorima, diusir dengan kasar. Kasian sekali kau, teh. oh, lupakan tentang teh, yang perlu diingat sekarang adalah seorang Ace Shuutoku yang gaje itu.**

** "J...jatuh cinta?" tanya Midorima.**

** "ya. apa kakak pernah jatuh cinta?"**

** "tentu saja tidak pernah nanodayo!" sanggah Midorima.**

** "haa? Kakak kan sudah SMU, masa' tidak pernah jatuh cinta? Apa kakak abnormal?" JLEB! Abnormal katanya?! Tentu saja Midorima tidak abnormal!**

**Tapi, tsundere stadium 4, h*m*, dan memercayai ramalan itu termasuk golongan abnormal lho, Midorima.**

** "aku tidak abnormal nanodayo!"**

** "tapi, kenapa sampai sekarang Kakak tidak pernah jatuh cinta?"**

** "itu ... karena ... jatuh cinta tidak diundang, pulang tak diantar!" Midorima, KAMU MAU JELASIN TENTANG JATUH CINTA APA MAU JELASIN TENTANG JELANGKUNG SIH?!**

** "hah?" adik Midorima heran. Kakaknya kenapa? Kerasukan?**

** "hh ... maksudnya nanodayo, bukan kita yang membuat cinta, tapi, cinta sendiri yang membuat kita suka dengan orang lain nanodayo. Orang setua atau semuda apapun bisa mengalami jatuh cinta nanodayo." Readers gak ngerti ya? author juga gak ngerti.**

** "tapi, kata orang, anak yang jatuh cinta usianya rata-rata 13 tahun. Sedangkan kakak, 16 tahun. Kalau orang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta diusia 13 tahun, dia abnormal."**

**Midorima kehabisan kata-kata.**

** "ukh! Umurmu kan masih 12 tahun nanodayo! Tidak boleh menanyakan cinta! Sekarang, masuk kamar!" kata Midorima.**

** "tidak mau! Aku mau tau apa itu jatuh cinta!"**

** "cari saja di internet nanodayo! Sekarang masuk kamar!"**

** "tidak mau!"**

** "masuk nanodayo!" kakaknya tsundere, adiknya keras kepala. Midorima ingin sekali ada "sesuatu" yang mengalihkan adiknya ini.**

** "tidak ma—"**

**TING TONG!**

** Midorima bersyukur sekali!**

** "Midorima, temanmu datang." Teman? Seingat Midorima , dia tidak mengajak temannya main kerumahnya.**

** "Shin-chan! Main one-on-one yuk!"**

**Ucapan syukur Midorima berganti jadi ucapan sumpah serapah.**

**Ingat Readers, Midorima Tsundere stadium 4.**

**Takao masuk kedalam rumah Midorima. Dia duduk disebelah Midorima. Untung Midorima sudah belajar "bagaimana cara untuk tidak salah tingkah didepan orang yang kamu suka", jadi, dia biasa saja.**

** "kak, dia siapa?" bisik adik midorima.**

** "dia temanku nanodayo. Namanya Takao Kazunari." Kata Midorima. Padahal dia mau bilang.**

** "dia gebetan gue yang paling kawaii! Namanya Takao Kazunari! Awas lo kalo nyentuh dia! Dia milik gue! He's mine!"**

**Author lelah dengan kelakuan buto ijo ini.**

**Adik Midorima melihat kearah Takao yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.**

"**Takao? Oh! Jadi dia yang namanya Takao!"**

** "eh? kamu kenal aku?" tanya Takao.**

** "ya! aku kenal kakak!"**

** "darimana kamu tahu?"**

** "dulu, aku pernah masuk kekamar kak Midorima. Dia sedang tidur! Aku yang tak pernah diperbolehkan masuk kekamarnya, mengambil kesempatan menggeledah kamar kakak. Ternyata, aku dapat banyaaaaak sekali foto orang, ada juga tulisan "AISHITERU TAKAO". Kakak juga mengigau menyebut-nyebut nama "takao". Makanya, aku tahu nama kakak." Katanya polos. Takao cengo. Midorima cengo.**

**LOADING 5%**

**LOADING 10%**

**LOADING 24%**

**LOADING 49%**

**LOADING 67%**

**LOADING 89%**

**LOADING 100%**

**LOADING COMPLETE**

**Takao blushing, kacamata Midorima merosot, biasa, pesek#dishootmidorima.**

** "S...Shin-chan? Apa itu b...benar?" tanya Takao.**

** "T...tentu saja Tidak nanodayo! Mana mungkin aku h*m*?!" tsunderetsunderetsunderetsun— oh, santai Midorima, jangan arahkan pisau itu kemukaku. Okay?**

** "tapi, kata adikmu ..."**

** "adikku berbohong!"**

** "anak kecil tidak bisa berbohong, Shin-chan."**

** "tapi, adikku memang berbohong! Hei [name]! Kamu berbohong kan!?"**

** "aku tidak berbohong, kak."**

** "kamu berbohong! Mana mungkin aku suka pada jenisku sendiri! Ya kan?! Kamu berbohong kan?!" Kata Midorima sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya.**

** "tapi aku ... huaaaaa!" nangis deh. Midorima menghela nafas.**

** "masuk kamar."**

** "Shin-chan, apa itu benar?" tanya takao sekali lagi.**

** "Tidak nanodayo. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku nanodayo? Kataku tidak ya tidak."**

** "j...jadi, shin-chan tidak menyukaiku?"**

** "ya. aku. Tidak. Menyukai. Kamu."**

** "hiks!"**

** "eh?"**

**Tadi adiknya yang nangis, sekarang takao yang nangis.**

** "k...kenapa kamu nangis?"**

** "s...sebenarnya, dari dulu aku menyukaimu, Shin-chna. Tapi, ternyata cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan ya. nee, Shin-chan. Sudah mulai sore, lain kali saja ya one-on-one nya. Jaa nee!" kata takao lalu lari keluar rumah Midorima.**

** "oi takao!" teriak Midorima. Namun, Takao tidak mendengar-atau tidak ingin mendengar-.**

**Kacamata Midorima merosot lagi.**

**Ternyata ramalan Oha-asa meleset ya, Midorima**

** Huray! Akhirnya fic pendek ini selesai juga! Gimana Readers? Ini fic pertama aku loh. Setelah susah payah sign up, akhirnya bisa juga. Semoga aku bisa bikin fic yang lain!**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan author nigou lovers. Hehe ...**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**nanodayo**


End file.
